A Bunny In Glass Slippers
by Sailor Fantasy
Summary: WKSMGW. AU fic. Usagi Tsukino is a servant in the House of Peacecrafts. With her two best friends at her side, she tries her best to please the family she serves. Unfortunately that all changes when Usagi is sold to another lord...Ch 5 finally uploaded
1. Chapter 1 Sold

A Bunny in Glass Slippers  
  
By Sailor Fantasy  
  
Chapter 1: Sold  
  
Disclaimer: One million cookies to anyone who believes I own these characters.  
  
AN: This story. well, it popped into my head during the summer, and I just HAD to post it. I hope you enjoy it. I promise to update All's Fair In Love and War soon!!! Please review and tell me what you think, kay? This is a GW/SM/WK AU fic. Characters aren't really OOC.but if they are, lemme know, kay? This is a Usagi-fied fic with her in the middle of another polygon.circle.thing ^^;; I failed geometry, what can I say? (LOL) Anyways, REVIEW, and tell me what you think! There is also a short story at the end of this chapter, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Extra Notes: Ririna and Relena aren't the same person. Relena is Ririna's daughter-but Hiiro's not the father. Relena is 16 (though she doesn't act like it ^^), as are the rest of the Gundam crew and Usagi excluding Trowa. Trowa is 18. Omi and Nagi are 17. Treize, Yohji, Schuldich, Aya, Bradley, and Farfarello are 20. Ken and Milliardo are 19. But, as the saying goes, age ain't nothin' but a number. ^^  
  
Warnings: None at the moment.  
  
Quote of the date: Your best friend is the person you see in the mirror every morning.  
  
*******************  
  
Yellow tendrils spilled over the pillows and sheets as a young woman snored, dead asleep in the not so soft bed. Sunlight moved through the room and onto the girl's closed eyelids. Twitching a bit, the blonde pulled the handmade bunny covered pink blanket over her head.  
  
A sigh escaped the room as a young man sat up in his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning, he made his way over to the other girl, pulling the blanket from off the bed. The girl scowled in her sleep, and the teenager couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.  
  
"Usagi-chan," he called out quietly, shaking her gently. The young woman didn't budge. "Usagi-chan." he repeated, shaking a bit more. A snore answered him.  
  
Below them, ruby eyes watched in amusement. 'Young love,' the ebony feline thought wistfully, before a wicked grin crossed her whiskers. 'Time to show this human how it's done.' Making her way towards the bedrail, the cat stopped and pounced on it to spring towards the mattress. Still going unnoticed by the boy who was struggling in vain to wake the blonde girl up, it smirked as it hopped onto the young girl's chest.  
  
The platinum haired boy blinked. "Luna.?"  
  
Looking innocently at the boy, Luna stretched her claws, and as quick as a flash swiped them across Usagi's face. The cat was thrown off with a startled "Mew!" as Usagi scrambled up. The boy had to fight from chuckling.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHH!" Tripping over a worn out toy train cart, tears sprang to her eyes. "OWIE!!!"  
  
Quatre sighed, used to this morning procedure already. "Are you all right, Usagi-chan?" Usagi glanced at him through tear filled eyes.  
  
"Quatre-chan! It hurts so much!" she wailed, hopping on one foot, the scratches on her face begging for attention. Luna sat on the window sill, scowling slightly. Who was she to complain? Did she get thrown across the room and into the wall? Noooo. This was the gratitude she got for helping out. Luna swore, like previous mornings, never to wake the blonde up again. But even she knew she'd do it a million times more if it meant helping her charge again.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm sure it'll be fine," Quatre confided, knowing it will heal within the hour. That's how it was with her; she always healed quickly. "Why don't you wash up first and I straighten up the room? That way we'll be on time to report to Ririna-sama." Usagi nodded in obedience and made her way to the bathing room. Tossing her slightly torn pajamas to the floor she hopped into the shower. Even through the loud pouring of water that pounded the walls she could hear Quatre running throughout the room, straightening it up. She smiled. He was such a sweet boy.  
  
They had met when they were only four years old. She was getting beaten up on by some of the older servants of the house and Quatre had stepped in to protect her. True, they had both gotten beaten badly in the end, but they had stayed true to each other since then through thick and thin. Never seeing one without the other---Winner Quatre and Tsukino Usagi.  
  
As Usagi stepped out the shower, drying her hair with a slightly warm towel, she heard another voice. A deeper voice that she wasn't accustomed to hearing in the morning. Matter of fact a voice she rarely heard.  
  
'Trowa-kun?' What was he doing here so early in the morning? What was he doing here at all? He was one of the lead chef's sons and wasn't to have any contact with any of the lower servants.his father had berated him horribly the first time he was caught talking to Usagi and Quatre. And everyone knew it was morning that you were most likely going to get caught by the headmistress and her dreadful daughter.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mr. Barton lifted the whip stained with blood once more before bringing it down on the bloody figure on the ground. Tears never spilt from Trowa's eyes as Quatre held a 9 year old Usagi back valiantly as he too watched in horror. Mr. Barton smiled in triumph as he stared down at his only son. That ought to teach him to hang around the dirty slaves.  
  
Sprawled across the floor, Trowa found he could only sob dryly as the lashes across his back began to burn fiercely. He refused to cry however as he started pushing against the floor to sit up. He yelped in pain as his father stepped on his fingers, grinding them into the hard tiled floor. In Trowa's mind, this was well worth the new friends he had made that night.  
  
"Boy, if I ever catch you with these.these ragged toe bags ever again you will not only be beat to death but burned by not myself but your fiancé." He spat on his male heir. "She's more of a man than you are." Chewing a bit more on his tobacco, he spat down on Usagi. "And you two.you're lucky I won't have the privilege of whooping your behinds. But believe this, your headmistress will surely hear of your misbehaving." Smirking, he walked away, but not before spitting his tobacco on Trowa.  
  
As soon as the man was gone, Quatre let Usagi go and she made her way swiftly towards the hurt boy. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she took her own brown cloth and swabbed his wounds carefully and gently. Quatre always behind her.  
  
"Are-are you alright?" Quatre asked, glancing from the boy's face to Usagi's. As much as he felt that he should be more concerned about the boy's injuries than Usagi's attention he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.  
  
The elder boy nodded, wincing as the scrape on his neck began to throb. Usagi noticed and ran towards the small fountain. Moistening it she rushed back over to Trowa to dab at the gash at his throat. He twitched.  
  
"Barton-san." Usagi whispered, but Trowa caught it.  
  
"Don't call me that," he snapped. He regretted it instantly as Usagi slumped a bit. "I'm not my father. Call me Trowa."  
  
Usagi grinned a bit. "Well I'm Usagi. And that's Quatre. Thank you for the cookies earlier.they were really yummy, Trowa-kun!" Trowa smiled the tiniest of smiles while Quatre frowned inwardly. Usagi was befriending Trowa a bit too fast for his liking. Outwardly, though, he smiled too.  
  
"Perhaps we should get going, Usagi-chan," Quatre whispered, ushering them closer. "Before we get into more trouble."  
  
Usagi sighed and got up. "Hai, Quatre-chan. Nice meeting you, Trowa-kun." And with a jolly wave, she was drug out by a silently fuming Quatre. The boy was usually more kind hearted than the priests at the church but for some reason the way Usagi looked at Trowa irked him.  
  
It was like he was almost afraid to lose her to him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Pressing her ear to the door, Usagi used her talents as a brownnose to snoop what she wanted to know.  
  
"-sure about this Trowa? I mean."  
  
"Absolutely. I heard it this morning."  
  
"Wherever she goes, I go."  
  
"And what I say still stands."  
  
"Why are you coming?"  
  
"." Usagi pressed her ear more into the door, her ears twitching to hear more. Who was this she? And was Quatre going to leave her after all they've been through? Tears filled the girl's eyes at she thought of the sudden betrayal.  
  
"What?" she heard Quatre hiss. Her eyebrows rose dramatically. She had never heard Quatre use such a tone. Not in her life, at least.  
  
"I won't repeat myself."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not? Don't you?"  
  
"Yes! But you can't!"  
  
"Why not, Quatre?"  
  
"Because!" Usagi could only picture Quatre throwing up his hands in anger like he use to do as a child when he was -on the odd occasion-mad and Trowa standing there as sturdy as a soldier like he usually would. She could see Trowa's face clearly in her mind; most likely, his face stayed the same throughout the conversation.  
  
".."  
  
"She's too pure, you know.for either of us.Trowa.why?" Quatre's words were becoming broken, and she could hear the tears in his voice. Quatre was always emotional with his feelings when he was alone.she could hear him at night, crying over his lost sisters and mother. How his father sold him.. But when she was around, he always kept strong for her. Usagi frowned. And who was this she?!  
  
".."  
  
Usagi wanted to hear more. Creaking open the door, her blue eye searched the room. Quatre was on the bed, head in his hands. Her one eye narrowed; where was Trowa?  
  
Usagi blinked as her whole view was conquered by a beautiful shade of green. green that stared emotionlessly into her sapphire. A green shade of jade that belonged Trowa's eyes. Usagi squealed and pushed herself back; making sure her towel was clutched to her body. The door closed once more.  
  
Usagi breathed an insufferable sigh, unable to take the curiosity piercing into her heart. She quickly put on some clothes before exiting the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning Trowa-kun, Quatre-chan," she greeted nervously, refusing to look at them.  
  
"Good morning, Usagi-chan," they chanted together, only to glare at each other. Usagi blinked.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked cautiously, wisely not looking at either one of them.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Quatre started, and then stopped, not knowing what to say. Trowa took over from there.  
  
"Usagi-chan, they're considering selling you," said Trowa, crossing his arms and refusing to meet her questioning gaze.  
  
"Considering?" she squeaked, holding her throat before anything else could slip.  
  
"Actually, the lord has just a bid on you. But he is determined to buy you," he continued, sighing. "Do you remember the lord that was visiting last week?"  
  
Usagi thought hard. Last week? She could barely remember the night before! But still, she racked her memory before coming to an unfamiliar face. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair.and a pair of dark glasses.  
  
"Oh!" she blushed. "The one I tripped in front of?"  
  
"The exact one," Trowa confirmed with a frown. If she had tripped in front of him that should have clearly told him she wasn't a good servant. Obviously, he had more duties for her that was more than house chores. "If Ririna-sama does sell you, you can count on me and Quatre following you, so you won't be alone Usagi-chan."  
  
There was a silence for a moment before Usagi finally spoke up. "Arigato, you guys.but why me? I'm a horrible servant and I can't cook for my own life! Why would he want me?"  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa knew why, but both wisely kept their mouths shut. They knew if Usagi actually knew what he was buying her for, she'd be devastated. 'But we will make sure nothing does happen to her,' thought Trowa, looking at her through half closed lids. 'Even if it means our lives.'  
  
Just then, there was a swift knock on the door. Trowa, using his skills as a sneak, quickly dodged under the nearest bed. Quatre stiffened a bit as the door banged open, showing Ririna in all her glory and her only child Relena right next to her. Behind them, a boy with the deepest blue eyes Usagi had ever seen and shoulder length blonde hair smiled shyly at her. He was dressed a lot more proper than she and Quatre, and looked about a year or two younger than her. 'But those eyes. they look like they've seen a world of a lot,' her mind unconsciously whispered.  
  
"Here she is!" Relena announced, glee apparent in her voice. Ririna patted her daughter's wheat colored head before turning slightly to the young man behind her.  
  
"There she is," her mother repeated in a more dominant voice. "The girl your master wanted. I'm not sure why he insisted paying so much," she frowned s if thinking something over, but then quickly began smiling again, "But I was never one to argue with prices. You make take her now." Ririna turned to Usagi with a negative air and Usagi felt the need to step back from the harshness of the glare. She felt something soft and furry push against her leg and knew automatically it was Luna giving her some support. 'Oh Luna.'  
  
"This boy will take you to your new master, Usagi," Ririna said, standing straight. "You are no longer my responsibility nor." she glanced at the very pale Quatre "Anyone else's responsibility but your new master's." She gave her a nasty smile that sent chills down Usagi's spine. "I hope you have 'fun'."  
  
"Yea, Usagi no baka!" Relena smirked, standing with her arms crossed. "Hope you have fun with your new harem buddies!" She howled with laughter as her mother chuckled along with her.  
  
'Harem?' Usagi's mind asked them mentally. 'What's a 'harem'?'  
  
"Well come along, Usagi. Can't keep your new master waiting," Ririna snipped, pulling at a dazed Usagi's arm.  
  
"Will.will I be able to bring Luna?" Usagi asked, standing in place. Ririna glanced down at the filthy black cat.  
  
"Oh, that wretched thing? Of cou-!"  
  
"NO!" Relena interrupted, crossing her arms. "I want it, mommy! I want the kitty!" She smirked nastily at Usagi, who had grown visibly pale. Luna hissed at her from behind Usagi's legs.  
  
"But, darling, we can get a much cleaner, better cat."  
  
"But I want Luna!" Relena wailed, sniffling. "Usagi shouldn't get to have it! It should be mine!"  
  
Ririna sighed. She didn't really want her daughter near such a dirty animal, but she wasn't about to give some servant something her daughter wanted. "Well, okay, you don't need it anyway, servant, so just hand over the cat."  
  
"Actually," the blonde haired boy intervened, frowning. "Yohji-sama said she could bring any belonging that she wanted. And that includes pets."  
  
"But surely, your master wouldn't want to bother with such a.a dirty unsophisticated thing of that nature, would he?" Ririna asked, trying to bargain with this servant. Omi shook his head.  
  
"Yohji-sama said she could bring any belonging that she wanted, including pets," he repeated firmly. "He'll be very upset if his orders aren't followed."  
  
Ririna's eye twitched as Relena's wails became louder. "But surely."  
  
"Those are Yohji-sama's orders. Unless you are defying them, perhaps you should take it up with him," Omi stated coldly, pushing pass Ririna. "Come, Tsukino-san, Luna-san."  
  
"Why, I never!"  
  
"Come on, Luna," Usagi said quietly, suppressing tears. "Bye."  
  
"Wait! Usagi-chan!" Usagi turned to be confronted with a worn out bunny blanket. A solemn Quatre stood behind it, giving her a supportive smile. "You wouldn't want to forget this, would you, Usagi-chan? It did take me awhile to learn how to sow this."  
  
"Oh, Quatre-chan!" she hugged him tightly, several tears becoming apparent on her face and soaking into his shirt. Sniffling, she took the blanket away from him. "I'm going to miss you!"  
  
He winked at her. "Oh, you won't be missing much. That I can assure you."  
  
She gave him a watery smile. "Okay, Quatre-chan. Be careful, both of you."  
  
"Both?" asked Omi, confused. As far as he could see, there was only one boy she was talking to.  
  
"Both," Usagi agreed, winking back at Quatre and turning to grin at Omi. "See you, Quatre-chan. Shall we go, umm."  
  
"Omi," Omi said, smiling at her. "You can call me Omi-kun, if you wish. Let's go, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Oh, call me Usagi or Usagi-chan," said Usagi cheerfully, now knowing that Quatre wouldn't back down on his word. Taking the offered arm, they waltzed out the room, followed by a fuming Ririna and a still wailing Relena. Trowa was just about to go into the open when Ririna returned unexpectedly.  
  
"I want the whole dining room scrubbed with your toothbrush, servant by noon," she snarled at Quatre, who was still smiling. "No break time for you."  
  
"Alright, Ririna-sama," he said cheerfully as she shut the door. After 5 minutes, Trowa emerged from the bed with a frown on his face.  
  
"You know, we are going to have to be extra underhanded to sneak out. She has her eye on you." Quatre turned to face him, a defiant look on his face. Trowa raised his eyebrows in response.  
  
"I don't expect to be caught," said Quatre, his heart growing bolder. "I will be there for Usagi-chan."  
  
Trowa nodded, taking out several knives from his waistband while ignoring Quatre's eyes that were wide with disbelief. "Let's go."  
  
**************  
  
How do you like? Should I continue? Review Readers. your response to this matter is not only greatly appreciated, but also needed for the continuation of this fic. So in other words.  
  
Review=Happy Author=Another Chapter=Happy Reader^.^  
  
And for those who like a bit of humor in at the end of the fics, there will now be small parts of skits at the end of most of my chapters ^^. They are mostly inspired by my muse Leirbag, so be sure of thanking him and/or bashing him in the head in your reviews. They rate from G to PG13 and rarely cover any lime situations. All will be crossovers, but some might not be Sailor Moon related directly.  
  
Now onto my first skit.  
  
The Meowth Sex Scandal, Part I  
  
Meowth grinned as Gatoman rounded the corner, her special pink gloves on just for him. He was on vacation now from Team Rocket, and could spend as much time as he wanted with his newest girlfriend. Sure, he had an obligation to hate those outside the Pokemon world, especially Digimon, but he was sure Gatoman was different. She, like him, was a talking cat, and talking cats had to look out for each other. Even if it meant defying their masters and contract agreements with WB 11 and Fox 5.  
  
"Hello, darling," Meowth purred, kissing Gatoman's paw. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh, it was Kairi. She was having problems with T.K. and Davis again," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Humans."  
  
"Yea, I know. My humans are idiots too," Meowth grinned, straightening out his black top hat and dark shades. "So, uh, what do you want to do today, pussycat?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Gatoman ran one of her claws up Meowth's trench coat, opening it a bit. "But I'm sure we can think of something to do."  
  
***  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"Oh boy, here they go," sighed Ash, running his hand through his spiked hair. "Can't you guys think of a better motto?"  
  
"No! This is the motto we make millions off of!" Jesse snapped, smirking. "Much more than that damn 'Pika Pika' your Pokemon gets."  
  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu growled, shocks coming from its cheeks. Jesse snorted.  
  
"Oh well, anyway, back to the motto. To protect the world-!"  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE, MEOWTH!" Guns from all directions pointed at the group, and they all turned to see a million Officer Jenny's around them. "Stop where you are and no one gets hurt!"  
  
"OH, Officer Jenny, I want to get hurt by you." Brock purred, ignored by Jenny anyway.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do can and will be held against you in the court of law," she shouted, slapping on a pair of cuffs on his paws.  
  
"What did I do!?" Meowth cried out, stretching his claws.  
  
Jenny smirked. "You're being bought up on sexual harassment charges made by one Digimon, Gatoman, you rapist."  
  
A round of gasps could be heard as Officer Jenny threw Meowth into the patrol car, and drove off, leaving a dust trail behind.  
  
***  
  
End for now. Look out for Part II, coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting to Exhale

A Bunny In Glass Slippers  
  
By Sailor Fantasy  
  
Chapter 2: Waiting to Exhale  
  
Disclaimer: I own the world; just not any of the anime mentioned here. *Sob, sob*  
  
AN: Thank you for all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I know this isn't at all like my first fic (which is still being considered for revision) and would like any type of feedback (whether it be positive or negative). If it is negative, I expect only constructive criticism, nothing like "I hate it because I hate you!" or "I hate Usagi, change the main character!" or "I hate the plot!" This is my story, and I will do it like I want to do it =P. So remember, constructive criticism is very much accepted, and positive reviews bring plenty of smiles from yours truly ^^.  
  
Extra AN: Reviewer Responses are at the bottom of the page. Once again, doomo for reviewing! I'm also considering making multiple endings for this. Any suggestions? Also, Pt. 2 of The Meowth Sex Scandal is at the bottom. Be sure to check it out (inspired by muse Leirbag Rex)!  
  
Warnings: Maybe just a bit OOC in Ken...and very light curses.  
  
Quote of the Update: The only way to love someone else is for you to love yourself first.  
  
***  
  
Usagi, for once in her life, was speechless.  
  
It was the only sentence that could pretty much sum up everything she felt at this point. Right after they had been ruefully kicked out of the Peacecraft Manor (through the back way, compliments of the Peacecraft heiresses), Omi had kindly guided her out to the front of the manor, where she was shocked to see at least fifty servants waiting for someone. Usagi, guessing it was a new round of slaves for the Peacecraft family, walked through the group and into the rangiest chariot. Omi had followed, a puzzled expression playing on his boyish features and carrying Luna along for the ride.  
  
"Anno... Usagi-chan? What are you doing in here?" questioned Omi, sitting next to the wistful blonde as she stared out the window. Luna stretched on his lap and hopped onto her mistress's shoulder, eyeing Omi with a suspicious glance. Omi just stared at her as she determinedly stared at him back; what an unusual cat...  
  
"Oh! Are we walking then?" she asked, glancing at Omi as she stood up. She sighed as she slapped her forehead. "Baka Usagi! You have to remember you are a servant!" Luna meowed in response, lying across Usagi's shoulders, and not having any intent on walking anywhere. Omi just stared at Usagi, not really understanding what she was trying to say.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what are you talking about? Of course we're not walking...Yohji-sama would be pretty upset if his newest servant went to work so soon." As soon as he had said it, he felt a warm flush overcome his cheeks as he thought of the implications it might've left the young girl. "I mean, he wouldn't want you tired out," he quickly added on, his cheeks a bright pink. Usagi frowned, confused as to why her new friend was acting the way he was.  
  
"Omi-kun, what wrong?" she asked, holding her hand to his forehead. At her touch, he turned a bright red. "Omi-kun, daijoubu ka? You're starting to turn colors like Quatre-chan..." As she said this she giggled, reminiscing about her blonde best friend who would always blush at the simplest of compliments. She silently wondered if he and Trowa would come through with their promise. Of course, she didn't want them to get in trouble, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be left alone with this 'Yohji-sama' either... by the looks of how Omi was acting, she'd say he was probably really, really, scary...  
  
Omi, however, was in a whole different world. He had never been this close to a female's presence since his mother had died when he was six. There were, of course, close encounters with Yohji-sama's many girlfriends, but none were around his age nor were they servants at his rank. Looking at Usagi as she stared intently at him, he sighed. He could tell there weren't many girls that could match her spirit, and could only hope Yohji- sama wouldn't break her purity into pieces too much... "Hai, daijoubu, Usagi-chan." Usagi nodded, but still didn't remove her hand from his forehead. His skin brought pleasant electric shocks through her body, and his spirit soothed her.  
  
They had been in that position for a while before someone actually popped their dark brown head into the carriage. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw, and smiled a bit. He hadn't known Omi to be the type of kid to hit on one of Yohji-sama's conquests, but if he was, he was rooting for Omi all the way. It was about time the kid settled down...  
  
"Yo, Omi-kun! Yohji-sama is expecting us by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll have to get going now if we're going to make that deadline!" Ken watched amused as the teens sprung apart, and almost chuckled as they each turned an equal shade of red.  
  
"Ken-kun!" Omi squeaked, as if he had just got caught making out with someone's daughter. "What are you doing here!?" Ken shrugged and chuckled again, this time earning a glare from a certain cat that had been thrown into another seat when her mistress had jumped. Ken eyed the cat warily. 'Weird cat...'  
  
"I saw you two come in here earlier, and thought I ought to give you guys some privacy," he said offhandedly, ignoring the red tomatoes in front of him. He turned to Usagi, who was just regaining back her color. "I take it you're Usagi Tsukino. I'm Ken, but you can call me Ken-kun if you want. I was supposed to pick you up, but uh...I kind of fell asleep..." He blushed, looking down. "Thanks, Omi-kun, for covering me..."  
  
"No problem, Ken-kun," said Omi, also turning to Usagi. "Ken-kun had been awake all night trying to get here. Onegai, Usagi-chan, we'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Yohji-sama." Omi winced at the retaliation they might receive from their Master if Usagi told on them...  
  
Usagi stared at them in disbelief. Honestly! Did they believe her to be that dumb? "Of course not! We servants got to stick together, right?" At their smile, she smiled. "Besides, I would never tattle on my friends...maybe get a little nosy, but never tattle." Ken threw his arms around the blonde girl, oblivious to her blush.  
  
"Thanks, Usa!" He smiled, hugging her tighter. "I owe you big time!"  
  
Before anything else could be said, a pale, scarred face made itself present in the carriage. The height of tension eased up a good twenty notches as yellow eyes traveled around the ragged carriage, finally landing on a pair of crimson eyes. Luna's hairs stood on end as she hissed, not liking the fact that this insane man was starting to lick his lips and his eyes promised nothing but pain.  
  
"Umm...excuse me?" Usagi asked, discomfort and nervousness lacing each word. She didn't like the way he was staring at her cat. Farfarello's head snapped up at her, and the promises of death filled his eyes ten-fold. Usagi, letting go of Ken, backed up a couple of paces and into a carriage wall. He was, and there was no other word for it, terrifying. Usagi shivered, feeling wave after wave of fear bounce off of her.  
  
"Yes, Farfarello-san?" Omi asked carefully, also fearing the man. Word in the servant's quarters was that this man had killed over a hundred people; women and children alike. And especially enjoyed torturing anyone with any type of religious background...  
  
"It's time," he finally whispered, his golden eyes still on Usagi. Usagi shivered again. Even his voice was creepy.  
  
"Anno... alright, Farfarello-san, we'll be out in a minute." As soon as the white haired man left, a sigh of relief passed through the room. Usagi could only slide to the floor, still not able to say anything. Omi walked towards her laying his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Usagi-chan?" he asked, shaking her gently. Usagi could only shake her head in response, her eyes stuck on where Farfarello had exited. "Don"t worry, we'll make sure he doesn't harm you, ne Ken?"  
  
Ken seemed to be getting out of his own frightened shock as he warily nodded also, staring at the carriage door as if Farfarello was going to pop in with a bunch of knives and stab them all to death and bathe in their blood as he laughed that creepy laugh of his...he shivered at the thought. "Of course we'll protect you Usa...we're friends, ne?"  
  
Usagi gulped. She wasn't sure she wanted to see that scary man ever again...no, matter of fact, she was positive she didn't want to. "Hai...of course. So, what will we be riding then?"  
  
Omi smiled. "You'll be riding in that lovely carriage over there," he informed, pointing out the window. Usagi looked to see a beautiful, elegant, white and gold carriage fit for the finest of princesses. Not even the Peacecrafts owned one so precious! Usagi gasped. "Are you sure?"  
  
Both Omi and Ken smiled at each other. Yes, she was definitely one of a kind. "Hai!" said Ken, grinning.  
  
Usagi turned to them, her eyes half filled with tears. When Ken questioned it, she only sighed and smiled. "I never would had dreamed I could ever ride in one like that...or even one at all," she explained, sniffling. "It's like a dream come true for me..."  
  
"It's alright, Usagi-chan," Omi whispered, holding her in his arms. 'I guess there's not much hope for you when you're a servant,' observed Omi, patting Usagi's back. 'Ken-kun and me were just lucky to be raised with a decent lord. We wouldn't have survived with Ririna-sama around.'  
  
"Wait a minute," said Usagi, slightly pushing away from Omi to look into his eyes. As she did, he blushed. 'She's definitely different,' he concluded, trying to control his blood rush. As he glanced at Luna who meowed, he shook his head smiling. Her and that cat... "Omi-kun, what was that white haired man talking about?"  
  
"Farfarello-san," Omi corrected, smiling a bit. "He's the one that will be driving with you." He watched as her face paled greatly and she made a face. He sweatdropped. 'I guess I would have the same expression if it were me too...'  
  
"You...you'll be riding with me, right, Omi-kun? Ken-kun? I don't want to be alone with him! He's scary!" Omi stared at her distraught eyes, and knew he couldn't say no...even if it did get him into some trouble...  
  
"Sure, Usagi-chan." Usagi thanked him graciously with a hug and turned her eyes to Ken, who was looking at his feet.  
  
Unlike Omi, Ken had an excuse not to ride with the blonde haired maniac. "I have to ride in another carriage, Usa, gomen," apologized Ken, sighing. "I have to lead the other servants behind your carriage."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "You mean all those people are here...for me?" she squeaked, looking out the window at the laughing men.  
  
Ken sighed. "Yea, he did overdo it." At Omi's 'Ken! You're talking about Yohji-sama!' Ken snorted and snapped "Well he did!"  
  
Seeing Usagi still looking worried, Omi put a comfort hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. Everything will be fine."  
  
For some odd reason, Usagi wasn't so sure of that... ***  
  
Trowa stood lookout while Quatre rummaged through Milliardo's room. He knew if caught in there, there was no doubt cruel punishment would take place. The worst punishment for this would be death, but that wasn't concerning Trowa right now. What matter most right now, was Usagi's safety. And Quatre will need to hurry up a bit more if they were to ensure that...  
  
"Got it!" As soon as he heard Quatre's excited voice, he pushed the blonde haired boy back into the room, locking the door from the inside. In Quatre's hands, were two of Milliardo's outfits. "One should be able to fit me... he wore it a couple of years ago when he wasn't so tall..." He raised the other, a more ordinary outfit. "This one he forgot to pack for that trip out of town. Lucky us, ne?" At Trowa's curt nod, Quatre threw the outfit at him while he undressed himself to put on his clothes. They could not be passed for slaves, no matter what. If anyone found out who and what they were, they'd surely be reported and gunned down. At that thought, he shivered and put on his new set of clothes. He hoped they fit...  
  
Looking in a full length mirror, he was shocked at his reflection. Tan pants, a white blouse, and a tan vest... he looked like one of the lord's sons! Glancing at Trowa, he saw him tuck the rest of the knives somewhere in a sheath in the green turtleneck he wore. Trowa looked exactly like one of the tourists that traveled around the area. There was no way they would be recognized as servants of the Peacecrafts!  
  
Trowa looked outside the window while Quatre put on some navy blue shoes. "They're about to leave," informed Trowa, his green eye scouting the ground. "We better go now..." A twist of the doorknob interrupted him. His one green eye widened as he heard some keys jingle. It had to be Ririna-sama!  
  
Lifting up the window and beckoning Quatre with his hand, both boys stood on the windowsill and looked below. The fall wouldn't hurt them as bad as the beating they would recieve from Ririna...  
  
"At the count of three," Quatre whispered. "One...two..." Trowa jumped off. Quatre felt his eye twitch. Couldn't they work together on anything? "Three!" He jumped, not noticing the pair of wide blue eyes staring back at the spot...his silver blonde hair swaying in the window blown wind...  
  
***  
  
Usagi had never felt so sick, terrified, and nauseous all at once before.  
  
The carriage bounced this way and that, taking sharp turns here and there. At every turn Usagi slid into Omi, or vice versa, and both would blush simultaneously. Of course, this would have had counted for high amusement for a certain cat in the same carriage if she wasn't so concerned with keeping herself inside the carriage. Luna screeched as she slid across the floor, trying to use her nails to pin her in one place. Usagi had berated her for scratching into the expensive leather couches and had her on the floor. Now, all she had to hold onto was the blanket Quatre had given Usagi...  
  
"LUNA!!!" Usagi shrieked as she held onto Omi while the carriage hopped. "That's my blanket that Quatre-chan made me!!!"  
  
Luna hissed and held onto the blanket tightly with her claws. Nothing was going to make her let go. Nothing!  
  
"AHH!" Usagi and Omi slid to the other side of the carriage. Even though Usagi found this all too scary, Omi had to admit it was a bit fun. Like some of the rides at the carnival his mother used to take him to. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Outside, one could hear the horrible, wild laughter of Farfarello as he whipped the horses, enjoying their neighs of pain.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, but could only see spots before her eyes. She had such a headache...  
  
Omi watched shocked as Usagi passed out into his lap. He turned the brightest red possible as he tried to get her to sit up straight, but unfortunately the carriage went up against another rock and landed Usagi into his lap again. "Usagi-chan?!" He tried to shake her awake, but she was out cold. Omi shook his head. This couldn't be happening...  
  
Ken frowned at the speed Farfarello was going. 'How the hell am I supposed to catch up with him?!' He gritted his teeth as he pushed his horses harder than before, trying to catch up with Usagi's carriage.  
  
Quatre groaned as he bumped hard against another wall. Didn't these things come with seatbelts? "You need to learn to hold your balance," Trowa informed, his face still emotionless. Quatre frowned from his place on the ground.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you walk tightropes," grumbled Quatre, standing back up.  
  
"...."  
  
"Hey, do you hear something?" Quatre asked, listening hard. Trowa listened too...yes...he did hear something... horses next to their carriage...  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa scrambled to the window to see three horses run by, each with a rider on them. All of them had masks on half covering their faces, and one had a lasso in hand...meaning only one thing...  
  
"Bandits," Quatre whispered.  
  
"And they're headed straight for Usagi-chan's carriage." ***  
  
Omi had been still trying to wake Usagi up when it happened.  
  
He had heard the wheel break and felt the carriage begin to spin out of control. He no longer heard Farfarello's laughter... and he couldn't decide whether or not that was a bad thing. Omi shut his eyes tight...the other carriages would surely catch up.  
  
But at the speed Farfarello was probably going, it most likely would take awhile.  
  
Omi was still trying to wake Usagi up when their carriage door busted open. He was about to greet and thank their heroes when he frowned. He didn't remember any of these servants... for one, servants of Yohji-sama didn't wear black clothes. For a second, he doubted any of the servants he traveled with wore black bandanas over the lower half of their faces.  
  
"Alright buddy, just hand over the princess and jewels and no one gets hurt," said the one with a long braid, laughter in his voice. "Come on..."  
  
"Iie! I won't let you take Usagi-chan!" yelled Omi, standing up. His bones ached from the crash, but that wasn't going to stop him from protecting his new friend. "Not without a fight!"  
  
The one with the braid and the other one with wild orange red hair laughed. The third bandit stayed quiet, but one could see he was just as defiant as the rest. His grey toned eyes glinted at Omi, silently telling him to hand over Usagi. Omi glared at him.  
  
"Nagi, take care of this fool," the red head snickered, and the small one lifted his hand. Omi widened his eyes as he felt himself being picked up and then pushed into the wall of the carriage. Omi fought hard against the hold, not knowing what kind of magic was holding him back. 'Magic doesn't even exist!'  
  
'Does it?' a nagging, accented voice asked him in his head. 'Are you so sure about that, kitten...?'  
  
Omi struggled in a losing battle before becoming conscienceless. Schuldich laughed as Duo bent down to retrieve the girl, frowning as he did so.  
  
"She doesn't look like a princess," whined Duo, shifting her in his arms. "She looks pretty bummed out."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Nagi murmured, crossing his arms. "You wouldn't have thought that white haired guy put up a good fight but he did."  
  
"Even if she isn't a princess, she's definitely worth something," said Schuldich, looking at the girl head to toe. Nagi rolled his eyes and exited the carriage, muttering something about 'This wasn't what we came here for'. "You know, the way he goes on, you would've thought he was a bit...queer."  
  
Duo snorted some laughter and heaved the 'princess' out of the carriage. Schuldich took one more glance at Omi before exiting too, making sure to beat in the exit some more.  
  
None of them seemed to notice a pair of crimson eyes watching them from under a dusty old blanket...  
  
***  
  
End Chapter 2. Did you like it? Give me feedback! Reviewer Reader! Remember...  
  
Review=Happy Author=Another Chapter=Happy Reader ^^  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Sailor Ronin Usa-chan: Thank you! I really tried to keep Usagi in character.@.@ I haven't seen the blonde bunny for months. And for Quatre, it was really tempting to make him into a real tiger. but Quatre is just to sweet, ya know ?^^ I know this plot isn't very original T.T, but I really tried to make it different.Hopefully it is. And I truly do feel sorry for Usagi...how she can resist THE Yohji Kudou. I don't know.. But thank you for reviewing. you're one of my favorite authors!  
  
Allyna: I hope I updated this soon enough for you ^^. I'm sorry if I confused you.but I'm glad you like it anyway! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hyper Bunny 16: Thank you! Usagi is my fave character!  
  
Shinimegami: I'm really glad you like it! But if I write anymore.my fingers will fall off.@.@...I tried to get this out as soon s I could.  
  
Himeono Hidori: *blink* .errr.. Gracias? *grins* Or better yet, Meow Meow!  
  
Uberly Pale:Thank you!  
  
Anime Girl 16: I continued! ^^  
  
Yami-chan: Is this soon enough for you? ^^  
  
SailorVeggie SailorAnime: Thank you!  
  
And to the rest.. Thank you for Reviewing! It goes a long way!  
  
** Part II of the Meowth Sex Scandal  
  
"I swear, your honor! I didn't do it!" Meowth cried, holding his paws together. "I'm as guilty as a Chancey! Just give me one more chance!" His lawyer, Usagi Tsukino, sweatdropped at the plea. Why did it sound like he was coming right out of a 'Godfather' movie? And what the hell was a 'Chancey', anyway? She only took the job because she ran out of money to pay for her food bill...  
  
"Objection, your honor!" Mamoru cried out, causing Usagi to glare at him. And what was he doing there? Wasn't he supposed to be in America trying to be some type of doctor or something like that? Jerk. Didn't even take her out yet... "He's talking out of order!"  
  
"You're out of order, Mamo-baka! You still haven't taken me out for dinner!"  
  
"Why do you think I'm working this job?! I can't afford you-even with my two grand paycheck!"  
  
"JERK!!!"  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!!!"  
  
"ORDER IN THE COURT!" yelled Judge Haruka, smashing her mallet into the podium. Both Usagi and Mamoru sat in their seats sheepishly, idly twiddling their thumbs. Haruka sighed; this would be a looonnnggg case... But at least she'll be near her koneko! She grinned, scheming up ways to steal the blonde odangoed rabbit from Mamoru's dirty clutches without Michiru finding out. "Today, we have court case number 57743695927438...etc. Gatoman vs. Meowth. *yawn* Let's see...Rape charges...yadda yadda yadda...*longer yawn* alright, case dismissed due to the fact Meowth has my Koneko-hime as his lawyer." She was ready to bang hwe mallet down when all of a sudden, Minako, the bailiff, pulled Haruka down and whispered "You got to hear both sides first, Haruka-kun!" Haruka frowned and lowered her mallet.  
  
"Fine, fine....let's get on with it. Prosecutor, present your opening *yawn* statement."  
  
Mamoru stood, a triumphant smirk on his face. No way was Odangoed Klutz going to win this case! "My opening statement is, your honor...that cat," he pointed to Meowth, who was grumbling under his breath, "'allegedly'"-he snorted at this-"raped my client, Ms. Gatoman." He swooped his hand over the back of him, indicating the sobbing Gatoman wearing a black mourner's hat with a dark veil sitting at the desk. "My client was a good cat, always doing what her mistress told her to..." In the background, you could hear a shout of "Damn no!" from Kairi. Mamoru coughed at this. "Uh well...yes...that will be all." He quickly sat down, taking a rose out of the vase on his desk and drinking the water. Usagi wrinkled her nose at this.  
  
"Koneko-chan...I mean, defense, your opening statement?"  
  
Usagi coughed, and before she could say one word, Mamoru cried out "Objection!"  
  
Haruka scowled. "There's nothing to object to!"  
  
Mamoru thought about this, blushed and nodded. "Gomen, you may continue." Haruka rolled her eyes. Idiot.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. "My opening statement is that he didn't do it. And I want some ice cream!" She pouted at Motoki, who was typing the records. "Onegai Motoki-kun, after the case is over, can you give me a Sundae?" At his nod, she whooped and rushed back to her seat, smiling jollity. Meowth looked at her and suddenly wished it were James representing him. At least he'd have a two percent chance of winning...  
  
Haruka frowned and yawned again. This was going to be a looonnnngggg day...  
  
****  
  
End of Pt. II! Look out for Pt. III soon! 


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Bunny Found

A Bunny In Glass Slippers  
  
by Sailor Fantasy  
  
Chapter 3: Lost Bunny Found.  
  
Disclaimer: Perhaps if I lose enough teeth, the tooth fairy will stop being so cheap and give me some real money! Weiss Kreuz, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Prozac, and Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. Also, due to popular belief, it is believed that I own Pokemon, Digimon, and Gravitation. Well, apologies to those that did... I don't.  
  
AN: Yes, my readers, I live!!! Sorry it took so long to get this out.. I had exams ! This is such crap! *sighs* But anyways, I got exempt from my Spanish and Global II midterms! Yay!...even though I did bad English last semester (so what if I didn't hand in two homeworks?! Reading notes my ass!), I'm still gonna pass that midterm with some extreme high marks! GO ME!!!  
  
AN2: Unfortunately, (or fortunately?), I will not update this fic until I update All's Fair in Love and War. Which it should be updated by today or tomorrow... so all you guys can stop hounding me! No need for maiming, Jenny-chan! Also, another chapter to "The Meowth Sex Scandal"... Glad you guys like it!  
  
Special Thanks to: My muse Leirbag Rex! *sniffles* He truly did *not* inspire me at all. He went out of town, leaving me helpless to my horrible imagination...(drew Quatre in Shuichi's ((Gravitation)) short shorts ) I'm horrible! Please give him a good hard kick in the shins for me in your reviews. Also to all my reviewers! At least THEY inspire me! *glares at a whistling Leirbag Rex* Grrr... Thank you Sailor Ronin Usa-chan for your kind words ^^! I really do try to keep them all in character...though sometimes Ken, Usagi, and Quatre slips in and out...especially in this chapter...-.-;;;  
  
Warnings: The story is a bit slow at the beginning, sorry folks. It gets better. Also...possible Ken, Omi, Usagi, Seiryuu, and/or (most definitely) Quatre OOC. ^^;;;; You'll see why for Quatre. Also, some language and hentai references. Especially in The Meowth Sex Scandal... the name says it all.  
  
Quote of the Update: Two homeworks!? But she passes everything else with 90's and 100's!? How the hell did she get an 87!?!?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Explain yourself, Mister! ~Brought to you by my mother.  
  
***  
  
'Ken-kun really needs some anger management class,' thought Omi unconsciously as he watched Ken attack the broken carriage...or tried to watch, at least. It seemed Quatre-kun needed some classes also...first aid classes, that is. Omi had bandages where they weren't even needed. He looked like the Mummy, for Christ sake!  
  
"Damn it!" Ken kicked the broken wheel of said broken carriage for the umpteenth time. "Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it!"  
  
"Calm down, Ken-kun," Omi soothed, unwrapping some of the bandages off his uninjured arm and making sure Quatre wasn't looking. Nope, the boy was busy looking towards the carriage, a worried expression on his brow. "We'll find her...I just know it." The statement was for all of them, including himself. It was his fault that Usagi was captured in the first place. If only he could've fended off those hoodlums until help arrived.... He looked at his shoes. Poor Usagi-chan...  
  
Ken calmed down. Omi was right. They needed a straight head for this type of thing. But there was one thing he just couldn't get. "Why kidnap Usagi- san? It's not like she was important or anything..."  
  
Trowa frowned; true as it might've been literally, Usagi meant a hell of a lot to him even if he didn't admit it. "Usagi-chan was in an elegant carriage. Of course they would think she be of some royalty type." He almost chuckled at a princess Usagi, tripping down the stairs in a hurry to get to some glamourous ball. He turned away from the group to hide his small smile. "They probably did it for some sort of ransom."  
  
Ken frowned. "Ransom?" He wasn't too sure if Yohji-sama would be willing to pay a high ransom for a low level servant. No, Ken corrected himself, he wasn't sure if *Crawford-sama* would allow Yohji-sama to pay a high ransom for a low level servant, being his council and all. "I think we should handle this on our own, guys, and not have Yohji-sama find out about this. Crawford-sama would have our hides if he found out about this."  
  
"It's not like he's not going to know anyhow," argued Omi, beginning to unwrap his other arm. "Crawford-sama can see the future too, remember?" He sighed as Ken went into another hissing fit with the carriage wheel. Not that he couldn't blame him of course. Omi had only been beaten once by Crawford-sama for stealing clothes for his little sister Ouka, and it was not an experience he'd like to go through again. He shivered; he could still feel the steel whippings against his back...  
  
"Still, it'd be less trouble not to tell them. Besides," huffed Ken, kicking the wheel one more time. Kicking the wheel was sort of fun...like soccer! He let a smile grace his features. "This is all Yohji no baka's fault anyway!"  
  
Omi gasped. "Ken-kun!" he cried, appalled. No matter what, Yohji was their master, and they were to always respect him...even though most of the time he was less than 'respectful' and 'decent' around them.  
  
"It's true! If Yohji-sama hadn't decided to be all fancy, Usagi-san wouldn't be in this mess! This is all *his* fault!" Ken stomped his foot in triumph on top of the wheel and it finally broke. Ken tripped and fell.  
  
"That's not how Crawford-sama would see it," warned Omi, taking the patch off his eye. "He'd tell Yohji-sama everything..."  
  
"Where's Luna-chan?" asked Quatre abruptly. He was tired of talk. He stood up from off the wheel he had been sitting on and walked toward the disaster area. Trowa and Ken followed suit.  
  
"Who?" asked Ken, trying to keep up with the quick Quatre.  
  
"Usagi-chan's cat," said Quatre, almost automatically. "Where is she? Luna?" he called, looking through the wreckage. "Here, girl..." Quatre seemed lost without Usagi by his side. But perhaps having a piece of her would fill his heart up a bit.... he missed his light.  
  
Ken sweatdropped. Was this kid nuts? First he finds him and the tall kid in the back of the carriage when they finally found Omi-kun and the carriage (not knowing where the hell they came from), then the whole weird explanation on how they had to help their 'best friend', and now the kid was calling for a cat. "Umm... Quatre-kun...perhaps you should sit down..."  
  
"Luna-chan?" Quatre called again, this time hearing a scratch against what appeared to be wood. His eyes widened as he spotted the handmade blanket he had made for Usagi years ago near what used to be the carriage door. He ran over to it, and lifted the blanket.  
  
Under the blanket, was a slightly ruffled (but still alive) Luna. Quatre held her in his arms for a long time. Luna purred. Much better than being under a glass window...  
  
"Luna," Quatre whispered, holding the cat close to his lips. "Usagi-chan's gone missing...do you think you can track her down?"  
  
Luna looked him straight in the eye that plainly said 'Do I look like a bloodhound to you?'  
  
Meanwhile, Ken, Trowa, and Omi were watching the scene, slightly distraught. What to do with a crazy Quatre? Sure, the boy was just as sweet as Omi-kun, but right now, he wasn't exactly on the same page as the rest of them. Just as they were ready to abandon ship (a.k.a Quatre), he smiled running to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Luna thinks she's got a lead!" he cheered happily, grabbing Trowa and Ken by the arms. "Let's go!" Both Ken and Trowa shared a look that said 'Why us?', but this being their only lead, sighed and let the love-crazed blond drag them after Luna, leaving a slightly bemused Omi behind. Sighing, Omi shook his head and prayed to Selene Usagi-chan was all right.  
  
******  
  
In the Heavens, a heated Seiryuu was being teased by a smitten Selene and Suzaku. He growled as Selene blew a raspberry at him. How dare this mortal not pray to him when his ancestors had before? He'll smite this human!  
  
"Looks like one of your great worshipers have turned to me instead, Seir- chan," crooned Selene. "Figures. I am, of course, the better choice."  
  
In the background, Suboshi can be seen sweatdropping and shaking his head back an forth. "I thought I taught them all well..."  
  
Next to him, Amiboshi stands proud. "Well, at least my descendant hasn't said anything to piss the gods off."* At Suboshi's inquiring look, he shrugs. "Been hanging around Tasuki too long?"  
  
******  
  
Duo frowned as he stared at the long haired sleeping blonde on the cot *he* usually slept on. 'Only temporarily,' Nagi had said. 'Until the ransom money comes in.' What ransom money? Duo snorted. This ragamuffin didn't even look worth the time. She looked just as lowly as him!  
  
'Don't let looks fool you, kitten,' Schuldich's voice echoed in his head. 'This could be just a disguise to fool us... she's beautiful enough to be a princess.'  
  
'Beauty doesn't count. Any woman can be beautiful,' Duo snapped, irritated. He hadn't had his nap yet, thanks to the meatball head currently occupying his bed. 'And just as well, this could be some sort of sham. What sort of princess comes in an exquisite carriage but has rags on? I don't know, sounds a little too fishy to me.'  
  
'Point well taken,' another voice intruded, Nagi's no doubt. 'But still, can we afford to let her go? Not many people cross this way, so money is hard to come by. You know that, Duo.'  
  
Duo sighed in defeat and leaned in his chair against the wall. 'Fine, fine...but how long is she going to sleep in my cot? I want my Z's too.'  
  
Duo could almost FEEL Nagi rolling his eyes. 'Stop complaining. When the money starts coming in, you'll be getting a new bed.' Duo, knowing this was where Nagi's word limit of the day ended, didn't reply. Instead he picked up a stick nearby and began twirling it around his fingers.  
  
'So, Mastermind...what am I supposed to do now? I'm bored.'  
  
The nasal voice chuckled, which meant that the idea he was thinking of could Not Be Good. 'Hmm...I'm sure you can think of *something* you can do with the blond kitten... when was the last time you got some, Duo-chan?' Duo's eyes widened as he fell out of his chair, cutting off all mental ties with Schuldich (a trick he was grateful Nagi taught him). Unfortunately, he hadn't been quick enough to cut the connection, since he still caught some of the telepath's laughter through their link. Grumbling and blushing like a drunken man, Duo looked towards the young girl, then towards the stick. He let a cruel smile come across his lips. If he had to suffer through Schuldich's teasing, then he would make sure he wasn't alone...  
  
Duo walked over to the girl taking the stick with him. Bending down, he pushed his face closer to hers, noting how pretty she was. He let the stick trail her body–which, he noticed, was quite well developed for being as young as she was–until he found a point where he wanted to penetrate. He smirked ruthlessly, and began his attack.  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
  
The girl giggled in her sleep as Duo continued his onslaught. He poked a bit harder and she yelped. He dug the stick a bit deeper and her eyes popped open. Usagi took one look at Duo and screamed.  
  
"ITTTTAAAAAAIIIII!!!!"  
  
***  
  
Luna sniffed at the dust, feeling this was the lowest point of her nine lives. How could she be downgraded like this? To a dog level? Quatre owed her big time for this...  
  
"Luna-chan? Are you all right up there?" asked Quatre, still dragging Trowa and Ken along for the ride. Ken had passed out a while back when he had saw some sort of mirage of a forty cats pointing to the East and meowing something about a thousand thieving nights...or was it a thousand thieving cats meowing about forty nights? Either way, Ken was no use to them, and if it weren't for Omi's and Quatre's pleadings and beggings, Trowa would've left him behind a mile ago.  
  
"Quatre-kun, are you sure this is a good plan?" asked Omi, for the millionth time. He glanced wearily at the left. He swore he saw that same cactus three miles ago...  
  
"Hai. Do you have any other plans?" If it weren't Quatre and Trowa who had said it, Omi would have thought it was pretty harsh. But coming from Quatre, it had sounded extremely sincere. He sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"Iie," he admitted, wiping from the sweat from his brow. "I just wish the sun would stop beaming on us..." As if accordance to what he said, it began to rain, very hard. Trowa's eye twitched. Five minutes ago, there was not a cloud in the sky, but now it was raining? Someone up there really didn't like Omi...  
  
****  
  
Back in the Heavens...  
  
"So the mortal wants rain? I'll give him rain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Selene gives Suzaku "The Look". He blushes. "I forgot to give him his Prozac today?"  
  
****  
  
Duo sighed as Usagi wailed her heart out under his blanket. He hoped that his cot didn't soak too bad...  
  
"Listen, I said I was sorry. Why won't you forgive me?" Usagi only wailed louder.  
  
"Y-you H-hurt M-m-m-Meeeeeee!!! It Huuurrrrtttttssss! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Duo covered his delicate ears. It was too early in the morning for this, and it wasn't fair that Schuldich and Nagi had left him for watch so they could patrol. Duo snorted. Patrol his ass. Schuldich was getting boozed while Nagi was making sure he didn't go overboard–with spending the money, of course. The young boy could careless of what happened to Schuldich.  
  
But back with his situation... "I ONLY POKED YOU IN THE EAR!!!"*  
  
Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs. "IT STILL HURTS!!!" Duo sighed.  
  
"Listen, I'll give you something to eat if you shut up," he bargained, standing up. He was hungry too. His stomach growled in agreement, and as if in response, Usagi's stomach roared. He looked at her with wide eyes as she blushed.  
  
"Guess we got a deal..."  
  
***  
  
Ken was ready to crack.  
  
But maybe, just maybe, he was going to help crack Quatre-kun's skull first.  
  
Okay, sure. The young man wasn't known to be violent with people; hell, he was known to be more generous than most of the others back at Yohji-sama's manor. But lines had to be drawn sometimes, and Quatre had just made a field goal on both opposition lines–both Ken's and Trowa's–and was still running like a madman. First, they go on what seemed to him a wild-goose chase–or in this case, wild cat chase. Then he faints, and then it begins raining. The he wakes back up, and it's still raining *with* thunder. And they were still following the damn cat...Omi was being too damn nice ...and Trowa? Ken took one wild look at the stoic Trowa. Trowa was just too damn quiet. Ken saw it very fit to go on a massacre run just about now...  
  
And he was about to too, before Quatre yelled "There! Look! Up ahead!" They looked up ahead, and all saw a small cabin up ahead. Quatre smiled. "Thank Seiryuu we got here alive!"  
  
***  
  
Seiryuu whooped as Selene pouted. "Guess I can't have them all..."  
  
Suzaku frowned. "What about me...?"  
  
***  
  
Usagi laughed as Duo made a funny face with the carrot sticks. "And this is what happens when you eat vegetables, Usagi-chan!" He stuffed them up his nose and Usagi began another fit of laughter as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Too...hahhahaaha...Funny...Duo-chan!" In front of her, endless candy wrappings and delicate goodies that were 'hilariously' all marked blatantly with "Schuldich's: Don't Touch!" on them. Duo explained that "Schuldich" wanted them to be eaten since he wrote "Don't Touch". Perfectly good logic, if Duo didn't say so himself. "So, and um err... furthermore, he didn't say Don't Eat. So there's nothing wrong in what we just did."  
  
Usagi chuckled weakly, wiping a tear from her eye. No one she had met before had been THIS funny...not even the sometimes clumsy Ken-kun was *this* funny... Usagi's eyes widened. Ken-kun?! "Hey!" Usagi snapped, narrowing her eyes at Duo and all the laughter done. "What did you guys do to my friends, anyway!?"  
  
Duo sighed and sunk into his seat. And things were going so well too... He was even beginning to like her!  
  
'Like her too much, chibi, and we won't be able to have a ransom. Don't put emotional value on things you can't have.'  
  
Duo shrugged; he didn't care. At least he got to share Schuldich's 'rare and priceless' chocolates with someone. It felt good to share—especially in bad deeds. Nagi wouldn't have done it; the kid had a severe stick up his ass.  
  
"Well!?" Usagi demanded leaning across the table and into Duo's face. "Where's Quatre-chan, Trowa-chan, Omi-kun, and Ken-kun!?" She knew she did not have to worry about Trowa—he could very well take care of himself—but it still didn't stop her from worrying. No matter how much the boy scared her with his silent attitudes... he was still very attractive and seemed a bit more caring when he's asked to prove it. They even followed her to make sure she'd be okay at Yohji-sama's Manor... her lips curved into a smile. Now if those weren't true friends, she didn't know what was.  
  
For a fleeting moment, Duo had the urge to pull a Schuldich and kiss the girl. What, with her full soft-looking lips curved into a pretty grin and all and... Duo leaned forward and took the girl's lips with his.  
  
Usagi was shocked, to say the least. She was even more shocked when Duo was pulled away from her by a furious Trowa with a dangerous looking knife. Behind him, Ken had some rope, and Omi was yelling warnings that these weren't just any 'ordinary' bandits. Quatre held Usagi's hand, a small smile of relief gracing his face. Usagi stared at Duo, still, as Quatre began to soothe her.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. Everything's okay now that you're with us–!"  
  
"I can't believe you!" she cried out, snatching her arm out of a hurt Quatre's and stomping over to Duo. She pointed a finger straight at the solemn boy's face. "You may go around kissing people you capture but I don't!" She began to tear up. "That was my first kiss!"  
  
"It was mine too!"  
  
There was a brief silence, leaving Ken, Omi, Quatre, and Trowa to their own thoughts. But nearly everyone in the room had the main trail of 'He kissed Usagi!?'  
  
But, of course, silences in this story always get remedied by something bizarre and shocking happening, and at this moment, a smirking Schuldich walked in, Nagi right behind him.  
  
"Ah, well well well...look's like we just stumbled upon your rescue team, Usa-hime." Usagi blinked, and looked at the man curious. She had never seen them before!  
  
"Hey! How do you know my name?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Schuldich held all the boys' thoughts at bay as he made his way over to Usagi. He grinned at her. "You are a valuable prize, hime. Your prince, or king is going to want you back soon."  
  
"Hime?" asked Usagi, confused. "Prince? King? Are you crazy? I'm just a servant going to Yohji-sama's Manor!"  
  
Before Schuldich could go into a cursing rage, before Ken could smirk in triumph, before Duo could say "I told you so!", and before Nagi could sigh and say "Idiots," a distinctive neigh could be heard right outside before the door was bust opened by a white haired young man with scars...Farfarello. Everyone seemed to shudder—even those who didn't know him. Anyone can tell a crazy person, and from the look the man had on his face, he was more than beyond the "Loco Train". Behind him, a man in a yellow Armani suit—who knew Armani existed in this time?—and slightly lavender shirt* walked in, smirking and wiping his eyeglasses. It only took a second for Omi and Ken to realize who it was.  
  
"Crawford-sama," they whispered in unison; even the fear was equal.  
  
"Hello," he greeted them coldly. "Seems you even fail in the simplest projects, Mr. Hideka...." Ken blushed. "But you, Tsukinyo, I'm surprised in. I thought that beating when you were younger would've taught you something..."  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Usagi's voice cut him off, and he tured to glare at the younger girl. She glared right back. "Get a clue, Jack!* These men kidnaped me! Omi-kun and Ken-kun should be honored as heroes!"  
  
"For saving lowly servants like yourself?" he scoffed. He turned to Omi and Ken. "As for you two...thanks to your friend here, you'll be 'honored' as heroes alright." Omi, Ken, and Usagi all felt chills freeze their backs. What did *that* mean?  
  
Bradley turned to the still cursing Schuldich, the glaring Duo, and the silent Nagi. Duo had sneaked up next to Schuldich while all the talk had been going on. "And as for you three, there's been a bounty on your heads for the longest.... and I intend to take it. Guards! Seize—!"  
  
Bradley stopped as he was thrown into the wall, and the three made a break for it. Guards stopped at the doorway, looking confused. "Duh...what?"  
  
"Seize them!"  
  
"Seize who?"  
  
"Mastermind, Prodigy, and Shinigami!" The guards looked at Bradley bewildered.  
  
"But they're not here!" Bradley seem to stiffen a moment before growling under his breath and finally standing up.  
  
"Forget it. We won't be able to capture them now..." He turned to the guards once more. "Seize the men and the girl. Make sure she is brought to my carriage so we don't have any other escapades we might have to endure.... Farfarello, come drive my carriage." He walked out, Farfarfello obediently following, Usagi felt a brush against her leg and bent down and smiled.  
  
"Luna-chan!"  
  
"Let us go!" Ken fought against the guards to no avail. Quatre and Trowa just went along; as long as Usagi was nearby, they needn't worry. Omi didn't bother to fight either. "Let us go!"  
  
"Let them go!" Usagi demanded, stomping up to one of the guards. The guard pushed her into another guard and he grabbed her.  
  
"You heard Crawford-sama, take her to him. We got the rest of these..." The guard nodded and began walking the struggling Usagi towards Crawford's Carriage. The redhead bent his head next to her ear.  
  
"Gomen," he whispered sadly. "I wish there was something I could do... but orders are orders." He gave her a gentle push into the carriage, but Usagi stayed where she was. "Go on, you don't want to get in trouble, do you?" His voice wasn't gentle, it was deep and a bit soothing. Usagi turned back around to get a better look at him. Mysterious lavender tinted eyes blinked back at her.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned.  
  
"Because I had a sister your age. You remind me of her..." He sighed, a sad smile on his face. "Please go on. I don't want you to get into any trouble."  
  
Usagi nodded and turned back around towards the carriage. "What's your name?"  
  
The young man thought for a bit. "Aya. But you can call me Ran."  
  
Usagi smiled gratefully at the young man but before she could walk in he grabbed her hand. She blushed. "What's yours?" he asked... well, more like stated. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Usagi, but you can call me Usagi-chan." He nodded and left while she made way into the carriage. Bradley was sipping on some tea, in a corner, so she took the seat furthest away from him. He didn't seem to mind; in fact, he seemed to move more towards the corner he was sitting at. In the background, wild winnies and crazed laughs could be heard. Sighing, she leaned back into the chair. She was starting to miss the laughs with Duo- kun...  
  
'Oh, don't worry, hime... we'll find you again soon...you won't be alone anymore...' Before she could ask Bradley if he had heard the nasal sounding accented voice, she fainted and fell into the deep darkness of her dreams and someone's laughter...  
  
***  
  
What a long ass Chapter. Here are what those single stars meant... And beneath that, we have The Meowth Sex Scandal.  
  
1) This would make Omi Quatre's cousin like twelve times removed ^^;;... They're just so nice, they must be related somehow!  
  
2)I had this done to me a couple of times...but by my brothers. It was ticklish to me at first, but as soon as they dug deep enough with that damn cutip (sp?)... I was ready to kill...  
  
3) In episode 14 of the regular Weiss Kreuz (I only saw two episodes... 2 and 14 ), I saw Bradley wearing this outfit. So that's the one I wrote about.  
  
4)I got this from Usagi when she met Prince Diamond for the second time in his lair (Episode Diamond in the Rough)  
  
And now for the long awaited...  
  
The Meowth Sex Scandal (cont'd)  
  
Judge Haruka's eye was twitching. At her side, her mallet lay broken, long forgotten.  
  
"Gray pants with a green jacket!? What the hell is wrong with you?! It could've been black or dark green slacks but noooo....it just happened to be gray! You have the worst fashion sense in the world!"*  
  
"Fashion? Ha! Like you're any better Miss I-Like-To-Wear-Short-Skirts-In- Public! Who puts on nail polish to put on some gloves afterwards*?! That makes no sense! And besides that, what's up with the odangos? They make you look like a 6 year old! Not to mention you act just like one!"  
  
This had been going on for about an hour now, each side defending each other's sense of fashion, kissing, love-making... Haruka groaned. This couldn't be happening to her. No way...not in her courtroom.  
  
Gatoman's claws were itching to wipe the toupee right off Mamoru's head to reveal his true age. He had promised her the case and the money, but instead he was concentrating on defending his own manhood. Gatoman slapped her forehead. These people were dumber than her humans back home... and that was considering a lot, since Tai and Davis lived there.  
  
Meowth, however, was enjoying himself. He had seen these types of arguments between James and Jesse before. They always started out the same, then Jesse would pull out a frying pan and hit James with it before dragging him into the next bedroom. Meowth looked at his lawyer. Funny, she didn't look like the type to carry around a frying pan.  
  
And speaking of James and Jesse...  
  
"Are you guys gonna help me escape or what?"  
  
"I don't see why we should help," huffed Jesse, pulling her Dick Tracy hat lower, "You're the one that did her."  
  
"I already told ya, I didn't!" he defended, stretching his claws. "She's just lyin' because she's mad her show is on the Family Channel now and ours is on Cartoon Network!"  
  
Jesse groaned. "So why didn't she just go after Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
Meowth snorted. "Well, duh, that's obvious. She has a crush on Kaiba...even though he sleeps with Yami."*  
  
"Oh."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Judge Haruka's voice boomed into the courtroom just as Gatoman swiped off Mamoru's toupee. Mamoru squealed like a school girl as his shiny bald head glistened.  
  
Usagi died laughing. Haruka turned her head to deviously laugh in her hands. She knew that twenty bucks would come in handy...thank God for a crooked Gatoman. Mamoru wouldn't stand a chance with Usagi now!  
  
Mamoru stood up; toupee in hands with the rest of his pride. "I'm Leaving," he informed the courtroom like the drama drag queen he was before taking out his rose and cane and swishing his cape to make his grand exit. Well, that was before he tripped out the window. Gatoman's jaw dropped.  
  
"Who's my lawyer now?!" she cried out. She needed this money; badly. She didn't want to live with that slut Kari anymore! She barely got any sleep already what with Davis *and/or* T.K. there every night...  
  
"I'll be your lawyer, na no da!" a voice called out, running up the lane with his wild green hair. "Me and Kuma-chan will represent you, na no da!"  
  
And then, all of a sudden, Haruka felt the world was against her. She was always working with idiots. And now she had two rabbits on her hands as if one wasn't enough. Someone up there really didn't like her.  
  
***  
  
Up above...  
  
Suzaku cried as Selene drooled over a male-dressed Haruka. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
*** 1) This is Darien's normal attire, if you haven't noticed. Green jacket, black shirt, gray slacks, and black polished shoes. What. A. Big. Cookie. (Sorry. It's just that I despise his outfits so much, I love to pick on him. I have no problems with Darien as a person... well, maybe a little. When he broke up with Usa-chan over a dream, that really pissed me off.)  
  
2) Does anyone notice that every time the girls transform, right before they put on the gloves, they put on nail polish?! What the hell Is up with that?!  
  
3) For some odd reason, every girl I know is attracted to Seto Kaiba. Not that I can blame them... but I say he's head over heels for Yami/Yugi...hmmm....now this could become interesting...*laughs evilly as Yu-Gi-Oh/Sailor Moon crossover fic draws itself in her mind* HAHAHAHA!!! YOUR FATE IS MINE, KAIBA-SAMA!!!  
  
Hoped you guys liked. 


	4. Chapter 4 Heart Schism

A Bunny In Glass Slippers

By Sailor Fantasy

Heart Schism

Disclaimer: Why do we rub it in?

AN: Long time, no see. Yeah, this story is being updated, Christmas gift and yadda yadda yadda. Review, please. And another part of Meowth Sex Scandal lies at the end of this, and also, my group "YaoiBishes" is up and running, so please join if you are dedicated reader if you want bits, clips, and news on updates, or if you are just a dedicated anime otaku. Yeah, anime. Yum. (PS. Don't let the name fool you…its not all yaoi! Just thought the name was cute ((grins)))

Dedications: Angel-Goddess deserves a shoutout, and this is a gift to her as well as Sailor Ronin Usa-chan. If it weren't for those two, I probably would be doing this at all. Well, maybe for a different fic, at least. Also, this is a Christmas present for all, so…

Merry X-Mas, loves! sincerely, Sailor Fantasy and Leirbag no baka.

Warnings: Language…(not the f-word, no worries ((grins)) And I think that's it.

Quote: To save time, let's just agree that I know everything.

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!

Prince Kudou Yohji, bishounen, party lover, ladies' man, a hunk of strawberry tightly wrapped in vanilla and chocolate topped off with whip cream and a cherry to boot... was bored.

Sprawled across his throne chair, almost catlike, he sighed before taking a swig of red wine and lifting a cigarette to his mouth to take a light puff on it. Yes, the great Prince Yohji was weakest at this point, not being able to do anything but wait on his throne for Crawford to arrive again with his prize. With a slight smile at the thought, he took another puff at his cigarette.

Perhaps it was better off that he had sent Crawford off to retrieve his 'servant'... It was better than having the man push a stick up his ass all day and ordering him to do his required princely duties. This was more like a day off than anything.

Ever since they were younger, it had been like that. His parents had introduced him to their son, the Kudou Yohji, at the age of 5. The boy had been 11, and properly trained. The boy was to be Yohji's adviser for the rest of his life, as all princes were given some sort of companion to get advice from. Yohji's ancestors were told that those of Crawford blood were proudly the best, and each of the Kudou men had been paired off with a Crawford since then. Yohji, at the time, hadn't thought the idea was bad...

Until Crawford opened his big fat yap.

----Flashback----

Five Year Old Prince Kudou Yohji... bishounen, kawaii, a morsel of chocolate laced loosely with vanilla on top of a banana split... was bored.

Cutely sprawled across his big boy throne chair, he sighed before taking a swig of grape juice and lifting some pixie stix to his lips to puff in the sweet, sweet sugar. His parents had told him that he would be gaining a new friend today, one that he would have to respect and listen to. A boy that would make him a great king one day... or something like that. He wasn't really listening. He was more into his new detective kit he had gotten from his uncle.

So, here he was, just sitting bored, nothing to do, ready to cause some mischief when the door is slammed open and his mother enters the room with his father and a slightly tall boy—just a little taller than Yohji himself. And Yohji was a pretty tall and lanky kid for his age. The boy had glasses, and orderly hair. He wore a suit. Yohji was slightly reminded of James Bond...not that James Bond existed in this time, of course, but Yohji wasn't about to compare him to the great Sherlock Holmes. He would end up hating himself.

"Yohji, darling," his mother had cooed, taking the other boy by the hand and taking him to Yohji's big boy chair. The boy didn't look shy, or even awed. He just looked... serious. Yohji almost said something about it, but held back on his tongue. He promised his mother that he would be nice to this boy that was to be his advisor. He wouldn't say anything. "This is Brad. He will be your advisor. He will show you how to develop into a true king... like your father." Her eyes gleamed with love at the thought. "I'm going to leave you two alone now... have fun and get to know each other!" Then, taking her husband by the arm, she bustled right out... taking her husband out for the ride.

Now that Yohji was left alone with the boy, he didn't know what to do but stare. The other boy just stared right back, undaunted.

"Hi, I'm Prince Yohji!" he greeted finally, extracting his hand out for a healthy shake.

The boy didn't so much glance at the hand. "Your shoes are untied."

It was from then on, that Yohji realized this was the man that would make his life a rotting hell.

-----End Flashback-----

Thinking back to his parents, he wondered how their vacation was going in France. He almost felt bad for his old man… almost. Grinning, he could picture it now… his bubbly mother dragging the humble king all over great Paris… nearly falling off the Eiffel Tower…

"Your majesty!"

Yohji slightly straightened, but then went right back to his slackened stature as soon as he saw who it was, bowing before him like some pink flamingo.

"Yes, Hirofumi?"

"The cavalry has arrived, your highness," the sneaky, beady eyed man announced, raising his head a bit to set his eyes on the pure golden ball on the throne chair below Prince Yohji's elbow. "Along with your new conquest, my liege."

"Very well," Yohji brushed off with a wave of his hand. "Crawford knows what to do with her. Dismissed."

Hirofumi bowed, deeply. "Of course, your majesty."

As the greasy haired man scurried out of the throne room, Yohji couldn't help but feel a bit of disgust grow inside of him. It was men like Hirofumi, Yohji decided, that so many soldiers died for. It was men like Hirofumi---and his brother, Masafumi, for those matters---who began wars but were too cowardly to fight in them.

Sighing, then stretching, Yohji stood up from his throne and treaded down the small set of steps leisurely without anymore thoughts of Hirofumi and his snarky family. After all, it wouldn't do to welcome his newest conquest in a bad mood.

With a grin, Yohji jauntily called out to his nearest servant---who happened to be right around the corner---to bring his 'best wine' to his room before exiting the throne room.

* * *

"Marriage, fellow gentlemen, is a bitch."

The redheaded guard rolled his eyes as his obviously drunk companion slurped another gulp of the brownish liquid. "Gettin' married wasn' even my idea. It was hers. And I didn't like it, but I wanted some that eve, ya' kno' wha' I'm sayin'?" The wink and the nudge the-halfway-amused half-way-agitated guard received were almost enough to push the other man off his balance. "But ah well." The drunken man sighed and stumbled over to the jail cell door, giving the prisoners within a critical eye of disapproval. "Who're **_you_** lookin' at, blondie?"

Quatre looked down quickly, his slightly bruised face blushing a faint pink. Beside him, Trowa and Ken looked sullenly at the door leading out of the jail chambers. On his right, Omi shifted slightly, eyelids twitching in his sleep.

"Hmm… they're almos' perrtty 'nough to be girls, right? Eh, ah… wha's your name again, red?"

The redheaded guard frowned, and pulled his hat more so over his eyes. "Edmund," was the flat response. "Montgomery Edwards of PB and J Sandwich the 3rd," said he, with a slight accent.

"Oh." The drunken guard scrunched his nose. "Coulda' sworn ya' said your name was…" Shaking his head, he turned his head back to the prisoners, grinning. " 'nyway, both these blonde boys're cutesy 'nough to be girls, and if it weren't fo' me wife and us bein' guards, I'd go afta' them meself."

The other guard grinned back. "Well, it is just us two…"

The drunk perked up. "Ya' aren' sayin' I could…"

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't mind as long as you did it someplace else without getting caught." The redhead jabbed a thumb in Omi's general direction. "If I were you, I'd get sleeping beauty first. By the time you're done he'd still be confused and distorted. Less hassle, ya know?"

"Yea'…"

Quatre, who by now was so alarmed that he was considerably pale, began shaking vigorously at Omi, who, in result, only swatted at him back deep in sleep. At this point, Quatre grew panicky as he sought hard not to be noticed by the other guards. 'Damn it, wake up!'

Why was this happening? Why? He wished he could go home… he wished he had Usagi, who would give him a hopeful smile and tell him everything will be okay, and so that he could feel better in comforting her in return. He wished he was out of this be-damned jail cell, what with all its bugs and disgusting smells, and whatnot, and be back in the room he shared with Usagi again, attempting to wake her up in the morning until Luna pounced from the window to give her own version of a wake up call. He wished, he wished…

'Wishes among fishes, wishes among fishes, my friend. There are as many fishes as there are wishes, and wishes as there are fishes, and so the wishes are among fishes. I wouldn't bother.'

Before Quatre could register what went through his mind in that ten second phrase, the jail lock clicked and began to open.

Quatre scrambled backwards, dragging the still sleeping Omi with him. 'Oh…_shit_…'

The moment the guard stepped in, however, there was chaos. Trowa, had, unseen, snuck next to the barred door, and right as the drunk man had entered, kicked the man's shin so hard there was a crack and a loud scream. There, to silence the scream, was Ken's fist, who punched the man into the barred gate, instantly knocking him out. Omi, who had been sleeping, woke up abruptly in deep shallow breaths and a sweat. In all of this action, Quatre nearly forgot about the other guard.

Almost.

Quatre's hairs stood up as deep chuckles echoed inside the dark jail cell, and it was all he could do from shuddering with fear. He felt Omi tense beside him, and with more bravery than he felt, stood up. Trowa was already out of the jail cell, but for some reason, was pausing at that one spot, as if in thought.

'But why?' thought Quatre, placing an index finger to his lower lip and standing straight like a statue. 'Why would he stand there in thought wasting time? That's weird. Trowa wouldn't do that, right? No, he wouldn't do that. Not when Usagi's dignity is on the line. And poor Usagi! I wonder who she likes more, me or Trowa. Or perhaps she likes Duo? I hope not. I…hey, how did I know his name? I don't recall. Funny, I hope she doesn't like that redheaded foreign guy---'

A stinging slap brought Quatre back into reality.

"Quatre!" Omi cried out, slapping the other blonde boy once more. "Snap out of it! He's using Tele-tele-teleki-?—tele---"

"Telepathy?" the redheaded assisted, grinning.

"He's playing with your mind! He's using telepathy, Quatre!" He raised his hand to slap the slightly confused and dazed Quatre once more, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough," said Trowa, not looking as disgruntled but disgruntled none the less. "He's got the picture, and I think that guy is one of the people responsible for kidnapping Usagi-san, so I suggest we follow him because he just ran off and is steadily getting away." The evidence, of course, being the constant tap-tap-tap of boots down the eerily quiet dungeons leading out of the confinement chambers. "And," pointing to the bewildered Ken, "I also advise you to explain to your partner what he's gone through." Then, without further ado, stepped away from Omi and walked swiftly through the barred doors, intending to find the redhead who had strangely set them free.

The three left there, slightly bewildered, set out to follow Trowa's example.

Well, that was the intended plan until several guards were blown into the wall.

* * *

Usagi had heard the warning bells in her head before she had even reached the door to the master bedroom---Prince Kudou's bedroom.

Crawford-san had long since abandoned her to the many female—busty, female—servants who, for two hours and a half, dressed and painted her to make her up to par so that Prince Kudou could be 'satisfied to the fullest extent'. With this said, they stuffed numerous amount of tissue into her bra, painted her face ("Delicately," one had reprimanded a younger servant. "We do not wish to make her into a jester."), and slipped her into one of the gaudiest maid dresses Usagi had ever seen. Actually, it was even gaudier than most of the things Ririna-sama would wear when Prince Hiiro came to visit.

From what Usagi had gathered while standing there, being sized up and pulled this way and that, she was advised only to smile and think of England (what or wherever that was) while Prince Yohji "have his way with you her" (whatever that meant).

Usagi didn't like this turn of events at all. Hell, she didn't even know or understood what was going on! She just wanted to know what was going on…she just wanted to be with her friends. Maybe it had something to do with that whoring thing Ririna-sama had mentioned?

"Usagi, no?"

Usagi jumped out of her skin and back in. An arm slid around her shoulder as her shocked form was slightly dragged towards the door that was now mysteriously open. The man chortled lightly in a musical, drawling voice as he left her standing there, just a couple of feet inside the elegant and glamorous room as he went to sit on a very cushioned lounge chair.

"No need to be so jumpy," the as equally elegant man drawled from his chair as he crossed his legs and entwined his fingers in his blondish bangs, which gave Usagi a great view into his jade eyes. "I don't bite… unless, of course, you want me to." He winked. Usagi wanted to scream and faint, but couldn't find the energy to do so. He leaned forward, folding his hands into his lap, an amused glint in his eyes as he observed her nervous form from top to bottom. Looking a bit as if he was expecting something of her. "Ah…Usagi-san, do you know why you are here?"

Usagi shook her head as the rest of her body shook like a leaf. Her eyes widened a little wider as he began to openly gape. Then burst out into a laughing fit.

"What?" he laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks in mirth. "They…they never told you? They didn't tell you?"

Usagi didn't know why he was laughing, but knew she didn't like him laughing at her. "No! How am I supposed to know if no one tells me?"

The man that was obviously Prince Kudou Yohji continued to laugh. Usagi blushed a beet red. "It's not funny!"

Prince Kudou Yohji gave a final hoot before wiping the last tears from his eyes. "Ah…I haven't had a good laugh like that in years, Usagi. Not ever since Brad tripped over the carpet. You should feel proud, Usagi." And then he sat back, thoroughly amused and content.

Usagi felt embarrassment and anger bloom even more in her bosom and stomped. "Well I don't! Can you please just tell me what's going on and what am I doing here and why I am in this stupid dress?"

Prince Kudou's eyes glinted. "Why don't I _show_ you what's going on?"

"…" Usagi blushed, not knowing what to say to that. If she said no, she wouldn't be a good servant (or a servant at all; in fact, she'd be quite prone to a beating) yet if she answered yes…

"Ah, virgin, no?" Prince Yohji leaned back, looking at her with a new contemplative eye.

"Virgin?" Usagi squeaked, blushing some more. "I, uh, well, that is…" If she could remember what Ririna said… what was it Ririna-sama had said?

Oh, yeah. "A Virgin is one who does not partake in any games of the bed." That's what she had said, Usagi remembered.

"Nope! I'm no virgin!" Usagi stated, quite proudly. After all, those pillow fights with Trowa and Quatre always came up with her on top!

Prince Yohji blinked, once, twice, before reaching to his right, "…I need a drink. You do too, apparently. On or off the rocks?"

"Rocks? Ewl. That's like the time Quatre put some rocks in the kool aid because he heard Relena-sama mention it and---"

"Ice, babe," Prince Yohji interrupted, slightly irritable. "Do you want ice or not?"

"Ah…ice?"

"Good." Putting only a very few in her glass, he poured the expensive wine into the glass and chose to drink his own straight up. Not his most expensive wine, but expensive enough for royalty, of course Before lifting his own drink to his lips, he reached out and gave the other drink in his hand. "Toast?"

"Toast? I am hungry," Usagi admitted, looking down at the drink suspiciously. "What is this stuff?"

With each comment, Usagi never seemed to cease to amuse Prince Yohji. "Wine, you've never had any?"

"Not really. Only grape juice, with some plum juice in it." 'Thanks to Trowa, of course.'

Prince Yohji made a mental note to give all his servants a bottle of wine for the up and coming New Year. "Ah, then to your first taste of wine, hmm?"

Not knowing what to say to that, Usagi could only say "Okay, sure."

Clinking their glasses together, they both took a sip in harmony.

'Boy, this sure is sweet,' was Usagi's thought before she took the glass away from her lips.

And collapsed.

* * *

Brad Crawford was quickly losing his patience.

So many visions had exploded in his mind at one time… his head was killing him. On the ground, laid an almost boneless body; the man was already dead. Damn it. Crawford snarled and kicked at the man.

Beside him, Farfarello laughed.

"Beautiful," Farfarello chuckled, prodding the men at his feet with a knife. "Art work. True artwork."

"Shut up, Farfarello," Brad scowled, stepping over another body. "The prince is in danger; we must save him and capture the villains of this idiotic travesty."

Farfarello hummed, and followed behind Crawford by the heels. Left, right, left corner, right corner, right corner…. Slam.

He bumped into Crawford's shoulder at his abrupt stop.

"Ah, so we meet again, Crawfish." Nasal, that could describe the voice. Farfarello looked over Crawford's shoulder in interest.

"If it isn't the ringleader of the foolish bandit crew," sneered Brad, taking out his nearest weapon---his sword. "It will bring me great pleasure to kill you and get your bounty."

"And it will give me great pleasure to kick your ass!" grinned Schuldich, also taking out his sword. "En guard!"

"Olay!"

And there commenced the swordfight of the century, with Farfarello in the front seat.

* * *

"You're highness?"

Damn it!

Duo dragged up the blonde girl in his arms before the door burst open and a red haired man entered, quite frantically. He cursed as the amethyst sought his, and, without even a moment of hesitance, glared with a burning loyalty and anger beyond Duo's nightmares. The man withdrew his sword and charged.

Usually not the cowardly type but considering the 'victim' in his arms, he held her up in a way to ward off the crimson man….Until, at least, he found a way out that wouldn't cause any bodily harm to himself or the girl.

'Cuz' we got to look good, then act bad, for the ladies,' Schuldich had said.

"Let her go!" The man had stopped, true to Duo's plan, but was a bit too close for comfort with his sword. "What have you done to the prince and his guest?!"

Guest? Duo looked down at the girl in his arms, nearly blushing at the sight of her small but still there bosom. "Ah…"

Ran was red with rage. "HENTAI!"

Duo gulped and began backing away; he was quite sure the redheaded man was going to chop off not only his braid, as Nagi threatened to do so often, but his whole head. Ready to call for back up, he was shocked when Schuldich called for him first.

'Retreat, now.'

Out loud, mistakenly, Duo answered "But Schuldich…"

'Now! Nagi's warped from exhaust, and I'm bleeding. Drop her, and retreat, now!'

Duo twitched in apprehension, and before the redhead could even blink, dropped the blonde to the carpeted floor and rushed out to the balcony. The man followed of course, but could not when Duo jumped off the ledge and into the moat below.

From beneath the water, Duo grinned. No one ever caught grand master thief Shinigami!

'But you usually get your catch, chibi no baka.'

Duo broke the surface breathing hard. 'Well, I could've if you hadn't told me to retreat!'

'With that girl's weight? Ha, you would've been lucky if you made it to the balcony door.'

Duo thought about that, then 'Shut up. What happened, Schuldich?'

'Everything happened. It will be explained later. Now, come help me carry Nagi by the bridge.'

Ran sighed in relief as he realized that both the prince and his guest were breathing regularly. Apparently, they were just asleep.

Hopefully, they were just sleeping. Hopefully they weren't in that deep sleep his own sister was cursed to…he looked down at the blonde haired girl sadly. Hopefully no one would have to go through what he had…

"Fujimiya!" the bark came from the door, and Ran quickly made way for Crawford. "What's happened here?"

"Seems like poisoning, sir." Ran eyed the bleeding around the man's neck area. "Sir…"

"Shut up, Fujimiya. Now isn't the time." And for the first time Ran had ever seen the man (and he had seen him many times), there was a tiny glimmer of worry on the man's features as he checked the pulse of his prince and grimaced at his growing fever. Feeling the girl's cheeks, he got the same reaction.

It was possible they were both going to die, if this poison was that serious. Brad glared menacingly at the balcony, as if it were the source of his problems. 'Damn them…'

"Get the doctors, Fujimiya. Tell them Prince Yohji's been poisoned and is feeling feverish and paling." And, as an after thought, "And so is his guest."

Ready to point out his superior's own wounds, Ran started "But sir…"

"Shut up Ran. Get the damn doctors." And that was when Ran saw the first true break in character of the man.

And Ran shut up. Because it was a moment of truth.

* * *

Crimeny, my fingers hurt. I hope you're all happy. (glares at all the readers) Bah humbug, and Merry Christmas. Now give me an early Christmas gift,… reviews, reviews, reviews!

Ah, and no chapter of ABIGS would be complete without…

* * *

The Meowth Sex Scandal, Pt. 4

Usagi glanced and blushed prettily as Ryuichi Sakuma looked at her and waved again with his little Kumagarou with the brightest smile she had ever seen. Usagi nearly squealed. He was just too cute!

But, apparently, this wasn't the time and place to sit and flirt around with j-pop rock idols.

"TSUKINO! SAKUMA! YOU HAVE A CASE TO WIN!" yelled Rei, from the jury bench, ready to knock out the moon princess. "STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM, USAGI!"

"Oh shut up, Rei! You're just upset because you went out with old man Mamoru for no reason! I actually had an excuse, pyro!"

"Odango atama!"

"Crow!"

"W—" Rei sat down quickly as a bullet whisked by her, shutting her mouth as quickly as possible. Next to her, Ami took another shot of whiskey to calm hr frayed nerves.

"Thank you, Hiiro," moaned Haruka, rubbing her temples. Hiiro merely nodded as he began to glare yet again at the witness on the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God?"

The witness nodded. "Pika!"

Usagi approached the witness stand with a more than doubtful look on her face.  
"Uh…hi?"

"Pi!" chirped Pikachu.

Usagi coughed into her hand, blushing. "Oksy… where do I begin…? Oh yeah! Do you think my client, Meowth of Team Rocket, is capable of rape?"

At the sound of "Pi!" and vigorous nod, Usgai pounced on it.

"What the hell do you know, you stupid little stuffed animal!"

"Pi!" Pointing to the window, Pikachu let out another resounding "Pi!". Usagi looked, and then sweatdropped.

"Ah… I'm sure there is an explanation for my client attempting to escape out the window, your honor."

"Get down Meowth!" cried Haruka, banging her broken mallet everywhere. Then realizing it was broken. "Damn it!"

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" grinned Meowth, sticking his tongue out at Gatoman, who sneered. "See ya around, sweet cheeks!"

And with that, he jumped off the ledge, and into a Team Rocket Balloon. The whole court room sweatdropped as the team cried out "And we're blasting off for the twenty billionth time because we do so in every episode no matter wwwhhhhaaaatttt!"

And that was it. Usagi sweatdropped. "So, um, I still get paid, right?"

The End? Or maybe not?

(If you guys want more, just review or something. Yeah, review.)


	5. Chapter 5: To Sea To Sympathy Blooms

_**A Bunny In Glass Slippers**_

**Chapter 5: To Sea To Sympathy Blooms**

Disclaimer: Hahaha…I'm baack!

AN: Long time, no see, eh? Thought I had abandoned you guys? I apologize for the long wait (yea, two years…who's counting?) Anyway, hope you guys remember this old one, and hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warnings: None

Pairings: Who knows?

Quote of the Update: Guess who's back?

* * *

The panic that seized the kingdom had been astonishing, if not devastating. Doctors had been rushed to the kingdom to observe, to try and come up with some sort antidote to the venom that was slowly killing the prince and his new young servant girl. Some speculated that it was the girl that had poisoned the prince with an aphrodisiac, and in some love (possibly drug) induced fantasy poisoned herself as well, joining her prince in a deep, fevered sleep. These theories were quickly thwarted, as Crawford snapped that it had been the infamous and infuriating Bandit Trio that had poisoned the prince and his guest.

Out of all the doctors, only one was truly allowed to stay with the prince and his guest 24 hours a day for the past 3 days. That doctor was Chang Wufei, the most excellent doctor in the country and winner of the Nobel Peace Prize. He was winner of the Young Entrepreneurs Award for the past 3 years, and even owned his own hospital—and even that was quite esteemed, honored as 'Cleanest, Safest, and Best Hospital for Special Injury, Acupuncture, Poison-Control and Emergency' that past year.

Probably the biggest thing about Chang Wufei was that he accomplished all of this all by the age of 13. And now, here he was, at the age of 16, servicing the prince and his special guest. Wufei supposed he should've felt privileged, being the only doctor allowed watching over the prince for the past 3 days was very, very honoring, but the truth was, Wufei couldn't had been more irritated and stressed. Being forced out of your own home in the dead of the night while you're asleep did that to people sometimes. It was bad enough that his hospital was packed with snobby, rich, sick people demanding their own personal time to be pampered, but when he was called upon by the prince's most trusted advisor, Brad Crawford, he was forced to leave all his paperwork behind (_all_ 10 eight-foot piles of paperwork) to tend to his precious prince.

Wufei scowled. He couldn't even identify the stupid poison—much less did he feel that he wanted to. Here he was, treating some probably bratty, rumored promiscuous prince and his silly twit blonde harlot. Even his fellow colleagues were baffled—what would some thieves gain from poisoning the prince and his prostitute?

This was a hand-crafted poison—custom made. Wufei frowned, recognizing a key ingredient. Arsenic. So expensive. Where could they have gotten Arsenic from? No store could sell it—it was forbidden and prohibited, and the law was well enforced. Barely any street dealer underground had it—it much too risky to be caught with Arsenic that was unauthorized. Plus, it was extremely costly on the black-market. Why would petty thieves even bother?

Wufei had to smirk. Well, they weren't _just_ petty thieves—they were the infamous Bandit Trio. Everyone knew who the Bandit Trio was—if not by reputation and name, then by being victimized them. Even Wufei had had the pleasure (or was it pain?) of treating one of the notorious Bandit Trio. His name had been Duo Maxwell (Wufei had threatened that if Duo didn't give his real name he wouldn't treat him) and he had been a complete annoyance. If his battle and security intellect hadn't impressed Wufei on his first impression, Wufei would've thrown Duo out and into jail on his first wise-crack.

Something was holding the Arsenic. Wufei looked more into the poison. Something was definitely holding the Arsenic, because if it had gone all the way through, with the amount of it, it would've killed the prince and the girl. It seemed to be something organic. Herbs? Plants?

Wufei's eye widened behind the telescope. Cherry Blossoms?

No…not just regular Cherry Blossoms. He recognized that DNA biological pattern. Sympathy Blooms. Both came from Japan, but Sympathy Blooms were much more rare and beautiful.

Who would've thought plants had the power to hold back Arsenic? Wufei wanted to laugh. It had been so simple figuring out.

It wouldn't be so simple obtaining the plant, and making a solution to fight the rest of the poison. He probably had 48 hours left before the Arsenic took full affect and killed both his patients.

With a sense of impending doom, he called in a messenger to send Mr. Crawford a ghastly message: Find a good amount of Sympathy Blooms immediately, or face the graves of your prince and his beloved whore.

Mr. Crawford was, of course, very unhappy with news.

"There isn't any other way?" asked Crawford, lenses glinting from the ray sunlight from room's only window. To prevent any more breeches of security, Crawford found it necessary to barricade and simplify the entire room, providing the room with three beds (Wufei had to stay with his patients), some expensive medical equipment, and a bathroom with a shower and bath. All food was provided by the kingdom's paramount chefs, and was thoroughly inspected by the kingdom's well-trained guards. The only thing that wasn't checked was the air, and even Wufei suspected that if Crawford had found a way to do it, he would've.

"Not that I've found. In less than 48 hours, the prince and his _guest_ will be completely vulnerable to the poison, and the only thing that's holding back the Arsenic is the Sympathy Bloom. So therefore, the Sympathy Bloom is what we need as of right now to prolong their lives."

"The Sympathy Bloom is an extremely rare plant found on the other side of the world. Do you really expect us to find it in less than 48 hours?" grounded Crawford, annoyance obvious in an uncommon show of emotion. "It's impossible!"

"Difficult, but definitely not impossible," corrected Wufei. "With a capable team and the kingdom's magical resources, surely you can get it within 36 hours. Sympathy Blooms blossom during this season in Japan and their trees are actually found by springs in Kyoto farmlands. Kyoto," Wufei added on, before Crawford could say anything, "Isn't a large area to cover. Don't you have contacts in Japan, anyway?" A smirk crawled onto Wufei's face, in spite of the severity of the situation. "A Prince Yuy, perhaps?"

"How would you know about any magic in this kingdom?" demanded Crawford, crossing his arms, annoyed. This doctor knew far too much about the mysteries of the kingdom; mysteries that had been under lock and key for centuries. How had a kid discovered them?

Wufei haughtily chortled, his smirk full of secrets.

"I have my sources, and you have yours. This is beside the point; fire-call Yuy at once and tell him to obtain some Sympathy Blooms, requested by Chang Wufei himself. Tell him we will have someone retrieve them within 24 hours. They will bring I here, and then and only then can I do anything for your prized prince and his…woman. As for me right now…" Wufei plopped down onto a cushioned chair and grabbed himself some biology books from on top of the desk, another few 'gifts' Crawford had treated him with. "I shall be looking for ways to make the potion necessary to cure them."

* * *

"You want us to what?" Ken Hideka yelped, shackled by handcuffs on his wrists and ankles. All four of them had been caught attempting to escape from the castle when they had been discovered by several guards. It had alarmed him when Crawford showed up without his legendary whip.

"You have much experience with the sea," commented Crawford, who was admiring his nails. "And so does Tsukinyo. The kingdom needs you to travel to Japan to retrieve an important package that will save the prince. You will be accompanied by Fujimiya Aya, a trusted guard who has also had intense experience with the sea." Crawford gestured to the red-haired man behind him, who had no emotion displayed on his face. "Should you decline this mission, you will be killed. Should you fail this mission, you will be killed. Is this understood?"

"What about Quatre-san and Trowa-san? What about Usagi-san?" asked Omi, worried about his new friends. After all, Usagi was the sweetest girl in the world and Quatre had saved him. It would only be proper if he returned the favor.

"The girl is still in critical condition, and can only be saved by the plant that you are delivering. As for your companions, they will be accompanying you as well, seeing as they have no use here."

"Okay then," Ken said, and Aya moved to unshackle all four prisoners, two of who were unconscious. "I agree. When do we leave?"

Crawford's smirk was chilling. "Right now."

* * *

Heero Yuy was not in the greatest of moods when he was fire-called by Crawford at 2 o'clock in the morning. Each castle was hooked and interconnected by the fire-call system—established more than two centuries ago by great magicians. Merlin himself was one of the magicians, along with his French cousin, Jean-Claude. Fire-calls were usually placed in the rooms of the king and prince, the former of who was on a peace mission in America. King Treize was quite the negotiator, and was a lot better at it than his antisocial son.

But this was no time for a history lesson. Heero gave Crawford his scariest glare. Crawford, of course, was not effected in any way, having known the boy as long as he had known .

"Prince Yuy, you're looking quite fine this morning," greeted Crawford.

"Cut the crap, Crawford. What the hell do you want?"

"Chang Wufei has requested your assistance in an imperative matter, dealing with our prince's life."

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong with Kudou?"

Crawford gravely nodded through the fire. "He has been poisoned."

Heero scowled. "How did the idiot manage that?" Heero demanded. "No, wait; let me guess. One of his harem women, right?"

Crawford had a slightly poignant smirk on his face. "As much as you have predicted it, no. She is actually quite innocent in this case—at least, that is what my visions are telling me. She has also been poisoned."

"Do you know by whom?"

Crawford's face became so dark that even Heero almost became startled. "The Bandit Trio."

Heero's eyes widened, and then narrowed once more. "Them? What could they gain?"

"They're after the girl, that's much is obvious. My visions aren't telling me why. However, I believe that if I can hold her hostage for a while…" Crawford's smirk grew. "I can successfully lure them into their own dungeon."

"Of course," Heero nearly rolled his eyes, but instead just settled on a slight glare. "What is the girl's name, anyway?"

"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino," Crawford recalled.

Heero had an intake of breath. "Usagi, you say?"

Crawford raised his eyebrow; that was one of the biggest reactions he had ever gotten from Prince Yuy during his time of knowing him. "Yes, you know of her?"

"Through the Peacecraft House," Heero clarified. "I used to visit every so often, and would see her constantly. Extremely clumsy, couldn't cook, always had two stooges looking out for her…very hard to not to notice. Sir Milliardo has been looking for her, coincidentally. His mother had sold her without any consent from him, when originally, Usagi had had been his servant in the first place."

Crawford was suspicious. "I see. Could he have sent the Bandit Trio after Kudou to retrieve the girl?"

"I sincerely doubt it. Sir Milliardo is far too honorable to steeping so low as to contract with petty criminals."

"I see." Crawford didn't seem too convinced. "However, back to the matter at hand…The kingdom needs you to provide Sympathy Blooms so that Chang can create a formula to battle the poison in the prince's system."

Heero's eyebrow rose. "They're rare. Do your visions tell you anything? Will it be too late?"

"My visions are telling me nothing as of right now. However, I'm sending a party over as we speak to pick up the Sympathy Blooms. Can the kingdom count on you to contribute? Prince Kudou's life is in your hands."

Heero hesitated, and then sighed. "Of course. The idiot doesn't deserve to die. I'll get some men on it right away."

Crawford's face almost looked appreciative. "The kingdom thanks you."

'_No, Crawford,'_ Heero thought as Crawford ended the fire-call. _'You thank me.'

* * *

_

End Notes: Review! And don't forget…join my group YaoiBishies, link in profile!


End file.
